Prior art electrical systems such as computer systems typically include an electrical load such as a processor coupled to receive power from a power supply circuit under control of a voltage regulator (VR). In desktop computer systems, such a configuration is appropriate because operating conditions, such as power source and power management functions generally do not vary significantly over time. In other words, desktop computer systems typically run at full speed and at full power at all times.
Mobile computer systems, in contrast to desktop computer systems, operate under a variety of operating conditions. For example, when power is supplied from a battery only, the power source is limited and power management functions are active to reduce unnecessary power usage. When power is supplied via an AC adapter, the power source is not limited, but thermal dissipation capabilities are typically less than those available in desktop computer systems. Reduced thermal dissipation capacity limits mobile computer system performance to less than desktop computer system performance even when the power source is not limited.
Prior art electrical systems are typically designed for optimal power supply performance under certain conditions and sub-optimal performance under other conditions. Alternatively, prior art electrical systems are designed for balanced performance under multiple operating conditions, which results in sub-optimal power supply performance at all times.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for improved power supply performance under varying operating conditions.